


Because we dream

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo meets Baekhyun in a dream.





	Because we dream

In the hazy focus of an unconscious world, Kyungsoo turned over with his eyes closed and curled into the warmth beside him, groaning. Immediately the man beside him responded, drawing his arms around the smaller with gentle care. “Good morning baby,” said a voice just above Kyungsoo’s ear, honeyed and soft. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and lifted his head.

Through his bleary gaze he saw his boyfriend. Somehow, he looked perfect. As if he hadn’t slept at all. Baekhyun’s hair was parted in the middle, orange in a way that made Kyungsoo pause. His face was smooth, eyes were sharp. Chocolate eyes. Kyungsoo couldn’t resist their gaze, couldn’t resist pulling himself up to watch those eyes follow him as he pressed their lips together.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo said. His voice wasn’t scratchy. “What time is it?”

“Time for you to stop worrying,” Baekhyun teased. Kyungsoo gave him his best disgruntled look, but he couldn’t manage it. Baekhyun laughed. “It’s only nine. And you don’t have work, so stop worrying so much.”

“I don’t have work?” Kyungsoo tried to remember what day it was. He found that his mind was just as foggy as his sight. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just... everything is so...”

“Oh.” Baekhyun pressed his lips to his forehead. “It’s because you’re dreaming.”

“What?”

“You don’t have your glasses on,” Baekhyun said easily, reaching over him. Kyungsoo blinked as his chest grazed his face. And then Baekhyun was back again, and slipping on his glasses.

“Better?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t tell. He shook his head and moved closer to Baekhyun. “I don’t care anymore.”

“Good answer. What do you want to do today?”

“I just want to stay with you.”

“You’re such a sap.” Baekhyun smiled and pulled the blanket up more around their shoulders. “You’re so reserved on the outside. You seem like you don’t need anyone. Or want anything from anyone. But you’re like this all the time.”

“It’s because it’s you.”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “Then why don’t you do this with the real me?”

Kyungsoo pulled back. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh. You don’t know.”

“Is this...” Kyungsoo ventured hesitantly. “Is this a dream?”

“Yes.”

Kyungsoo closed his own. “Of course it is. I’m... I fooled myself.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Baekhyun tapped under his chin, tilting his head up. Kyungsoo met his gaze. “We’re here. It’s okay.”

Kyungsoo’s chest ached. The real Baekhyun... would he ever be able to know him like this again? “I love you,” he said. “I love you so much. I think I’ll always love you.”

“I love you, too,” said Baekhyun. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and let the words wash over him, warm and bittersweet. He could feel it, then. It was thin, fading.

“I’m waking up.”

“I know.”

“Will I... will I ever see you again?”

He waited. He waited, but there was no answer, because in the next moment, Kyungsoo had woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to be so somber. I just realized halfway that I was not going in the direction I’d intended.
> 
> Anyway. Thank you for reading and commenting and kudoing I still read all the comments even though I may not always have the time to respond to all of them 😖😖😖 ilyyyy ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
(Actually it was a comment recently that got me writing another thing for Baeksoo so you guys are everything!!!)


End file.
